


Strange Horns ((Eridan X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Mild language, strong lime))<br/>It all happened so fast. Your parents were gone and you were on the brink of death. That was until your rescuer came along.</p><p>"Eridan purred a bit in his sleep and repositioned, pulling his knees up to his chest. You continued stroking his horns. Each time you did, you got a different response. This time he twitched and clenched his fists. The purring sound got louder too. Odd. "<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Horns ((Eridan X Reader One Shot))

Cold. It was so cold. It hurt. Your body was closing in on itself. Your lungs begged, screamed, cried out, for only a bit of air. You kept your mouth closed though. For opening it, your body would fill with the liquid.

 

"(Y/n)!!!!!!!" A girl's voice screamed. It sounded far away now.  
"Mom... Help me."  
"(Y/n)!"

Mom! It hurts! Make it stop! Please please make it stop!  
Your held your arms out for any luck of grabbing something to pull you away. But there was nothing. It was dark. You didn't want to die like this. Dark, cold, in pain, you couldn't let it end like this.

 

"We're gonna have a huge hall! Just you wait (y/n)!" You dad gave a thumbs up. It was your first fishing trip into open sea. The large boat awaited at the docks. You ran up and hopped inside. "Dad? Will I see sharks?"  
He chuckled. "Nah. Course not. We're going to a special area. Watch out for crabs though."  
You smiled and looked around. There would nothing but sea for miles on end.  
Dad... Save me...  
"(M/n) look."  
Your dad pointed to his compass.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. It's broken."  
"B-Broken? How will we get back?!"  
"Relax. As long as the sun is out, we'll get home.  
"Dad?" You looked up at the sky. An orange glow scraped the landscape.

 

You couldn't take it anymore. Your mouth opened just a bit and your throat became flooded with water. You pushed your arms up. You had to get to the surface! But the pressure was to much. You were being sucked down.

 

"Dad look out!"  
A huge wave crashed into the boat. The small fishing boat was thrown across the water surface. You lost grip of the mast's pole and was thrown over the boat. The last thing you heard was your mother's scream then darkness.

 

Your vision began to blur and you began to feel lightheaded. You were losing consciousness. You tried to stay awake as long as you could but you could feel the end coming.   
Just then something grazed your fingers. It felt like another hand. It wrapped around yours tightly and the other snaked around your waist. You must have been dreaming. Dreaming of being saved from this terrible fate. Whatever it was, it pulled you up then in a sudden burst, you broke the water's surface. The first thing you tried to do was take a huge breath but your lungs were full of liquid. You started a bout of coughing, releasing all the water. You managed to heave in a huge breath before blacking out.  
Your chest hurt. Your.... Everything hurt. You started to take in more gulps of air and pulled yourself up to look around. Sand stuck to your body but that was the least of your worries. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness and you looked around. You were on a beach. Someone was beside you. They were simply sitting away, looking out at the water, unmoving.  
"W-Who are you?" You choked out. The stranger twitched and turned to look at you. "You... Stupid landdwweller. You almost got yourself killed!"  
It sounded like a male. A young one too. It was still hard to see. You were having a headache so big it was making you dizzy. "I'm sorry..." You clutched your head. "Are you... The one who saved me?"  
He huffed. "WWell of course. You wwere miles into sea. WWho else could have?"  
You rubbed your temples and laid back down. "Okay..." Honestly you didn't want to talk. All you wanted to do was sleep.  
"Okay? Not evven a thank you?"  
"Sorry..." You closed your eyes.  
The stranger looked over you. "Tired? You'vve been asleep a wwhile already."  
You simply hummed a reply and rolled over on your side, facing away from him. The boy grunted. "WWell fine. It's not like I savved your life or anything."  
You didn't mean to be rude. But you'd be happy to talk when you woke up.  
"At least tell me your name before you fall asleep." He spoke.  
"(Y/n)..." Was all you could muster.  
"I'm Eridan." Was the last thing you heard before falling into darkness again.

Your body felt light. Your headache was a lot better and sunlight hit your face, slowly waking you from your sleep. You fluttered open your eyes and sat up. Your rescuer was laying beside you, curled in a ball. You took a long look at him, examining his features. The first thing you noticed was his skin. It was a grey or silver kind of color. His hair was black with a single purple streak. And his clothes were interesting as well. He wore a blue scarf around his neck with a dark purple cape, and striped blue pants. His ears were an odd shape as well. They were thin and looked like fins of a sort. The most interesting feature were a pair of matching horns. They were shaped like lightning bolts and had three shades of orange. You reached out and stroked one. They were soft and felt almost like glass.  
Eridan purred a bit in his sleep and repositioned, pulling his knees up to his chest. You continued stroking his horns. Each time you did, you got a different response. This time he twitched and clenched his fists. The purring sound got louder too. Odd.  
You had never seen anything like this before. Was he some sort of strange sea creature?  
The horns reminded you strongly of candy corn. Perhaps.. It wouldn't hurt too...  
You leaned down and ran your tongue from the tip of one down the the bottom. It definitely tasted sweet. Eridan moaned and opened his eyes. A blush was over his face. "Hn?" He looked around confused then turned and looked at you.  
His blush grew darker and he backed away. "D-Did you just lick my horns?"  
You just stared. How would you reply to that? Eridan looked at the ground and muttered something to himself. Then he smirked. "Wanna do it again?"  
You blushed lightly. "I u-uhh.."  
Your rescuer returned to his spot. "i-i'm sorry. I bet I sound kinda like a pervvert noww."  
Pervert? They were horns. Not boobs. It was a bit confusing. But they tasted sweet. You reached up to touch them. "So they're real?"  
Eridan twitched at your touch. "Of course they are."  
You pulled yourself to your knees so you could get a better look. "What are you? I don't mean to be rude. You did save me from certain death. But I've never seen something like you before."  
Your rescuer chuckled. "I'm a seatroll. Land dwwellers don't knoww much-"  
You interrupted by running your tongue over a horn again. His whole body shivered and he let out a soft moan.  
You blushed a bit. That was an odd reaction but you kinda liked it.  
The sweet taste lingered In your mouth a bit longer. You licked your lips to try and identify the taste. It seemed familiar. "I got it." You smiled after a moment. Eridan looked confused. "Got wwhat?"  
"The taste. It's candy corn at the bottom and changes to taste like fun dip at the tip."  
Eridan scoffed. "I don't knoww what either of those things are. I'vve personally nevver licked another trolls horns. But you can keep doing that if you like the taste so much." He smirked.  
You sighed and plopped back down. "Maybe later. I almost died last night. Thank you. I was seeing spots and everything..."  
"It wwas no problem really." The seatroll scratched his head. You looked down. "No I'm serious. I don't know how I could thank you enough. And for last night too. I was just really exhausted fighting for my life." You looked back at him. "Judging from those fins, it doesn't look like you have much of an air problem."  
He fell back into the sand and sighed. "No. I don't."  
You felt a large blush coming on as you leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Eridan froze and turned to you. He opened his mouth to speak then looked away, saying something else instead. "Not many like me..." He admitted. "None of the other trolls or humans ivv'e met."  
"Well I like you." You smiled. "And not just because you saved me. Your nice and really cute." You nodded.  
Eridan blushed deep red. "C-Cute?"  
He sat up and hugged his knees. Your eyes moved to the scarf around his neck. You slinked closer and slid it off. Eridan jerked around to grab it back but you had already put it on yourself. "It's so warm." You buried your face into the cloth. Eridan covered his mouth and looked away. You tilt your head confused. "Hm?"  
Suddenly he turned back and pushed you onto the sand. Both your faces were tomato red, well Eridan's blush was a thick purple instead. He held your arms down and gave you a rough kiss. His lips tasted sweet as well and warm. You kissed back with the same force he had. The troll's tongue ran across your lips and you happily let him in. He explored your mouth a bit then pulled away. You took a few moments to catch your breath then wrapped your arms around his neck. But you weren't any interested in the kiss more that the opportunity he opened. You raised an arm and began stroke his horn again. Eridan didn't bother trying to hold back a moan.  
You liked these horns. He backed off you and you sat up to continue messing around. You gripped it a bit and rubbed your thumb over, massaging them. Eridan's body shook and he clenched his fists. This time, he bit his lips to try and hold back.  
You noticed then that he had pointed teeth much like a carnivore would have. How did you not notice before? You shrugged it off and began to stroke them again like you were petting a cat. It amused you how he reacted and you wanted to see how many you could get. You gave them a short lick again which appeared to irritate Eridan. You pulled the scarf off and fixed it around your neck so you could also put it around him.  
The troll was blushing madly when you sat next to him. "Nobody has been this nice to me for a long time." He smiled. You laughed. "I just liked seeing your reactions to what I was doing honestly. But your welcome. I really do like you." Your voice trailed off you looked away from his gaze. Eridan shifted a bit. "My reactions?" He paused to think about it then buried his face into the scarf. "Oh..."  
Suddenly he looked back to you. "WWell then it's only fair!" He pulled you onto his lap and began to leave a trail of kisses from your chin to your collarbone. You blushed and wiggled in his grasp. Eridan sighed. "I admit I don't knoww much about human pleasure."  
You chuckled. "Just keep doing what you were doing." You whispered. The troll smirked. "Alright."  
His hands ran down to your waist and he circled his thumbs around the soft spots. It kind of tickled. He began to nibble on your earlobe but quickly got tired of that, despite it had felt good. The troll sighed and then buried his face in the crook of your neck. It was kind of funny seeing him so irritated about not knowing what to do. You pulled yourself up a bit and licked the base of his horn. Eridan shivered and looked up. "Still tastes like candy corn." You blushed. He snickered. "Indeed."  
"Are horns really that sensitive?" You wondered. Eridan rolled his shoulders. "WWell I guess. Mine are pretty sensitivve."  
"How sensitive?"  
"WWell wwhy don't you find out?"  
You rolled your eyes. "I get the feeling you're being a pervert."  
"And yet you still play wwith my horns."  
"Good point."  
You decided to do it one last time. This time giving one long lick. Starting from the base where the orange was darkest and lingering there for a moment then slowly making your way to the tip. Eridan's moan was the loudest this time and he was breathing heavily. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "That was adorable." You blushed. The sea troll licked his lips and turned to you. "Do it again and I don't think I could hold back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It means wwe wwould need a bucket." He whispered.  
You didn't exactly know what what meant but he said it in such a way you were positive you understand what it meant anyway. You pulled the scarf off your neck and draped it around Eridan's shoulders.  
He suddenly held your hand. It was a soft gesture but it made you remember that time last night. Of how he saved you. Your eyes stung with oncoming tears and you fell into his arms, slowly letting yourself cry. The troll rubbed your back and let you just cry it out. That's all you could do. All of the memories from last night were flooding back. The shipping boat lost in the storm. "M-My parents. Are they okay?"  
"I'll find them for you." Eridan assured. You pulled away and stared into his eyes. They were black with shining orange one. They looked so beautiful. You leaned in and shared a soft kiss. Your tears were still wet on your face and he wiped a thumb over your cheek, taking away the moisture. It felt as he did that, he was also wiping away your sorrow. "Eridan..." You whispered. He looked up. "Hm?"  
"I... I think I love you." You blushed. He smirked again. "WWell I think I love you too."  
You ran your fingers over his horns again. Man did you love those things. Eridan's chest was heavy. He was obviously trying to hold back a moan. You made it your goal to make him do it. You gripped harder and kept rubbing. Finally he let it out and growled slightly. "Damn it (y/n)." He pushed you down. "Noww I'm not holding back."  
He started to lift up your shirt.


End file.
